Armored Shiny's Collection
by Armored Shiny
Summary: A collection of drabbles/short oneshots by me. Care to take a peek on my random ideas?(Contains Advanceshipping)
1. Monster Hunter

**SHINY GENGAR, STRENGTHx3! I'm creating drabbles now! XD**

This chapter is inspired by me playing Monster Hunter and being scolded by my mother because of not doing the household chores.

**Anyway, Read and Please Review (RaPR)**

* * *

**Monster Hunter**

* * *

"Ash! I need some firewood, otherwise I won't be able to cook lunch!"  
"Just a sec" replied Ash  
"But Ash; we're already hungry, just go get some firewood already."  
"Pika pikachuu..." agreed Pikachu weakly, who was lying on the table waiting for Brock to serve the food  
"C'mon Brock, I'm almost finished"

"That's it!" exclaimed May before snatching the **PSP** from Ash's grasp  
"No fair! I've almost slayed the Akantor!" whined Ash while trying to get his PSP back from May, but when he saw May's glare at him, he changed his mind  
"No fair? No fair!? I'll tell you what's unfair! It's that we've been busy all day and all you did was sit there and play that stupid game!"  
Ash just crossed his arms before walking towards the forest to gather some firewood

"I could've killed that Akantor and finished the game if May didn't snatch my PSP like I'm doing something wrong" Ash mumbled as he walked deeper into the forest. After a few seconds of walking, Ash took a stick from the ground and started swinging the stick. Ash imagined he was wielding a sword and there is a Nargacuga in front of him. Ash turned around and swung the stick side-ward. But what he didn't notice was that May was following him the whole time. He accidentally hit May's forehead which caused her to fall to the ground while rubbing the spot that got hit.

Ash immediately rushed towards May's side  
"May, are you okay? I'm terribly sorry, I didn't notice that you were-"  
"No, it's okay, just be careful next time" May replied while rubbing her forehead. Then suddenly, without any warning, Ash kissed May's forehead.  
May was shocked at what Ash did, why did he even do that?  
Then, without May noticing, her face became extremely red, as red as her shirt and her bandanna  
"A-Ash!? Why did you d-do that?" May stammered while trying to hide her blush. Ash rubbed the back of his head while grinning sheepily  
"Umm, actually, when I was a kid, whenever I would get bruised because of playing with wild pokemon or because of being reckless, my mom would just kiss the wound then the pain fades away" Ash then laughed nervously before standing up to search for firewood "I bet Brock is already wondering what took us so long, we'd better hurry and get back"

"Uh, Ash... Could you please hit me with that stick again? This time on the lips"

* * *

**And that's it!  
I hope you like it and please review.**


	2. Laxative

**Just a random idea of mine.**

**Read and Review**

* * *

**LAXATIVE**

* * *

It was a very peaceful day, and Ash, May, Brock, Paul and Dawn were invited by Barry to visit his mansion.  
Wait, Barry had a mansion? Yes, **Barry had a mansion**, he bought himself a glorious mansion with a large backyard.

By the time the group arrived in front of Barry's mansion, Barry came out from his garage and greeted the group  
"Hey guys! Do you like my new mansion?" asked Barry proudly  
"Of course! Oh, I couldn't wait to see the Backyard" May exclaimed excitedly  
"Me too! I hope there's a fountain in the backyard!" Dawn agreed  
"A fountain of chocolate would be nice" May said out of the blue. The two girls started giggling while the boys sweat-dropped(including pikachu).

" *Cough* So uh, are you guys hungry?"Barry asked, interrupting the conversation  
"You bet I am!" Ash yelled "Let's go-"  
Ash was about to go inside but was pulled by Paul  
"Don't tell me you're already hungry Ash, we just ate lunch, remember?" Paul scolded while holding Ash's hood

"I agree with Ash, I'm also hungry. Let's go inside" May said, grabbing Ash by the hand before coming inside the mansion  
"Pikapiii" Pikachu, who's on top of Brock's head, face palmed  
"What's with those two?" Paul asked irritatedly. Brock just let out a sigh and smirked  
"They could really create fine pair" Brock said  
"I agree with that" Dawn agreed while hugging Paul's arm

Paul, Dawn, Brock and Barry decided go inside and follow Ash and May. By the time they came inside, Barry went to the kitchen to cook some burgers for Ash and May; while the others stayed in the living room.  
"Ahh, this sofa is so comfortable, I could just sleep all day" Ash commented as he lied on the sofa. The sofa was so soft, Ash and others never wanted to get up(not to mention their bodies are sinking in the soft sofa).  
"Pika chuuu" Pikachu agreed  
"I've never felt this kind of comfort before" Brock, who was beside Ash, complimented "I'm going to take a nap"

After a half hour of relaxing, Barry, who was wearing a chef's outfit, came to the living room  
"Hey, Ash, May! Food is ready!" Barry shouted at the sleeping group. But by the time Ash and May heard the word 'food', their eyes opened wide, and they immediately rushed towards the dining room and sat beside each other. Barry went back to kitchen, and after a few seconds, he came back with a plate in his hands. The plate was filled with burger patties just for Ash and May. The eyes of the two widened, and by the time Barry laid the plate on the table, they started eating the burger patties. After a few seconds, the plate that was filled with burger patties earlier was now empty. Barry jaw-dropped, wondering what just happened.

"Thanks for the food Barry!" Ash said "That was really go-"  
Ash's didn't finish his comment when he suddenly felt something in his stomach  
"Umm, Barry? Did you place something 'unusual' in the burgers?" Ash asked while rubbing his stomach  
"Well, I saw a bottle labeled 'Laxative' in the kitchen; I thought it's a special ingredient to make the food more delicious..." Barry explained "Why? Is something wrong?"  
"Everything is wrong!" exclaimed Ash before running aimlessly in the mansion, trying to find the bathroom. Ash also noticed that May was already gone a few seconds ago but he decided to ignore it.

As time passes by, his stomach-ache became more painful and painful  
'I really need to find the bathroom' Ash thought  
After minutes of searching, he finally found the bathroom  
'Yes! Finally!' Ash thought excitedly.  
Ash was a few meters away from the bathroom when May came out of nowhere and came inside first. Ash knocked viciously on the door, but there was no response  
"Noooo! Why is this happening to me!?" exclaimed Ash as he fell to his knees. When he looked up, he saw Barry leaning on the wall, he was pointing his finger upward  
"We're on the second floor, there's another bathroom in the fourth floor" Barry hinted.  
"No, I shouldn't give up! No pain no glory!" Ash yelled as he clenched his fist in the air. Ash sprinted as fast as he could to the bathroom upstairs, but the pain is holding his limits.

After seconds of running, Ash was about to reach the bathroom's doorknob, but he failed to hold it in.  
'Oh my Arceus. You've got to be kidding me' Ash thought as his face became pale  
Ash decided to go inside the bathroom to take a bath, and at the same time, wash his clothes.

Half an hour later, Brock, May, Paul, Dawn and Barry came to fourth floor  
"Ash, are you inside? C'mon Ash! Get out of the bathroom" May yelled as she knocked on the door. Ash opened the door slightly and popped his head out of the bathroom  
"I can't get out" Ash answered cryptically  
"What do you mean you can't get out" May asked with a confused tone  
"I've washed my clothes, but now I don't have any extra"  
"You washed your clothes?"Paul asked curiously, before bursting into laughter "Oh wait! I get it now, Barry told us what happened earlier"  
"Hey Ash, do you have any extra clothes in your bag? I could get it for you" Brock offered  
"No, I forgot brought some extra clothes" Ash said in an embarrassed tone  
"Well I could let you-" Barry was about to say that Ash could borrow his clothes but Paul interrupted  
"No, wait, I have a plan" Paul said before smirking mischievously

* * *

_Half an Hour Later_

* * *

The rest of the group was waiting outside of the bathroom. Paul, Barry and Dawn were waiting excitedly, while May and Brock were worried about what would happen.  
After a few more seconds, Ash came out of the bathroom.

He was wearing the exact same clothes that May wore, minus the red bandanna (he was also wearing Barry's underwear). By the time Ash came out of the bathroom; Paul, Barry, and Dawn bursted into laughter; May and Brock also couldn't help but join the laughter.

'I still can't believe I was forced to do this' Ash thought as his red became red, not because of embarrassment but because of anger  
"Hey Ash! Why won't you try wearing the red bandanna?" Paul said between laughs "You two could really create a fine pair"  
"Paul! I'm gonna kill you for this!" Ash exclaimed as he charged towards Paul. Paul on the other hand, already knew where this is going so he ran away from Ash as fast as he could.

The two then started playing cat and mouse at the hallways of the mansion.


End file.
